A Hobbit In Need
by Malin-Pedersen
Summary: A humans life isn't easy, but the life of a hobbit isn't any better
1. From Edinburgh to the Shire

I don not own any of the characters, they belong the master of middle-earth J.R.R Tolkien. But I really wish I owned Merry and Pippin coz I just love them both sssssssoooooooo much. Please review this after as I need your input. This story was mainly inspired by Ruth Gordon (but I call her Ruthie Gondor)

A Hobbit in need

Kim walked along the streets of Edinburgh. It was raining and her clothes were soaked but she didn't care one bit. All that she wanted to do was go to her rat hole of a home and read her books, her wondrous, glorious books. Since her mum and dad died, books had become her only escape from her life and what seemed like never ending pain. Her dad had encouraged her love of books when he had still been alive. He had once been a Professor of Literature at the University of Edinburgh, but was sacked because he was accused of taking bribes from students who wanted to pass without having to do the work. This meant that he then had to get a job as a waiter in a local coffee shop, which hadn't paid much.

She'd read about vampires and fairies, dragons and monsters but most of all these she loved to read about hobbits. When she read Lord of the Rings for the first time when she was 7, she had loved it so much that she read it again and also read it once every year after that. Reading about hobbits had always made her feel better when she was afraid or sick of hearing her mum and dad shouting downstairs. This was always started when her mum screamed at her to go to bed, as she didn't want to even look at her right now. She would do as she was told, as always and read Lord of the Rings. Then after reading a good bit of it, she would lie on her bed and dream of the Shire. Sometimes the dreams had been so real, that she felt like she could have tasted the ale and hear Gandalf's fireworks go off with a great bang.

She would dream that she was a hobbit living in Brandyhall. She'd dream that she was playing tag with Merry and Pippin along the Hedge near the Old Forrest. Thinking about it now still brought the sound of their laughter to her ears. She imagined Pippins dad, Paladin, picking her up and swinging her around just like her dad did. Then he would let her go and do the same to Merry and Pippin (of course they were little hobbit children at this time). But then she would snap out of her dreams and find that there was no Merry and Pippin, no Paladin and no fireworks.

She was now 18 and was no longer 7, and there was never really time anymore for her to dream of the Shire. She had left school and was now in a full-time job at the library. It didn't pay that much but they were the only people who would give her a job. She did have all her Standard Grades (A/N Standard Grades are the Scottish version of GCSE's I'm not to sure what they are in America) and had done really well in English. She had wanted to become a writer or teach poetry at a college or university like her dad had done, but after she had finished high school she was still living with her foster parents who had then put her back into a home (which she left to go live on her own). She was too proud to go back there now, to ask for help even though she did need it.

As she walked along she let the rain wash over her. She stopped in the street and closed her eyes. She then heard a soft, warm voice in her ear. "Kim. It's time you joined the race that you should have been born into." She opened her eyes as quickly as she could muster. And a few meters in front of her stood Gandalf the White. He looked exactly like she thought he would be. He stood tall and proud, and his clothes and beard were as white as the whitest snow in the coldest of winters.

The rain didn't seem to touch him and he was as dry as if he were standing indoors, out of the cold rain. She heard his kind and calm voice in her ear again but the words did not come from his lips. "It is time you were given back to your rightful people." And before she could process what he was on about he was gone, like a summer's breeze.

When Kim got back to her basement apartment, the first thing that she did was find the first copy of Lord of the Rings that her dad had given her. It was tatty and some of the pages were falling out but she didn't want to read it, she just wanted to read the elvish writing that was on the inside. It was in sliver ink and it was written in a flowing script. She had learned how to speak and write in elvish when she was 8 from her dad and when she could finally read it herself it said, "To my darling little hobbit. May your heart guide you to the people that you belong with." When she found the Fellowship of the Ring, she sat on her bed and opened it to the first page. She ran her fingers over the sliver writing. She read what it said out loud and she listened to the words. Her dad had always called her his little hobbit or his little Brandybuck.

A raindrop tear fell onto the page. Kim set down the book and went in to her mockery of a kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. Tears ran down her face like water down stream. She missed her dad so much. When she was little he had bought her a blue light-sabre that glowed and she called it Sting. Then one Halloween he had helped her make a Pippin costume for her school Halloween party and she won 1st prize because of it. She smiled as she remembered her dads smiling face as she pretended to be her fathers favourite character and as he pretended to be Merry and they danced about the living room singing "Ho ho ho to the pub I go". She took the kettle off the stove when it started singing and she made herself a strong cup of coffee. She walked over to her bed again and settled under the covers and she started to read Lord of the Rings.

As she read she became tired even thought she had drank nearly 5 cups of very strong coffee. She had already read the Fellowship of the Ring and the Two Towers and she was half way through the Return of the King. Since she had read them so many times she could read all three in one night but when she started to get near the end were Frodo leaves she became very sleepy. In the book as Sam returned home, Kim fell asleep and the books fell to the floor out of her hands.

She woke up to the sound of rippling streams and soft wind through the branches of Willow trees. She sat up slowly as her head was spinning and she felt slightly sick as if she had been spun around and around very fast. When she sat up properly, she found that she was bare-footed and had soft curly hair on her feet. She was wearing an emerald green skirt that was half way up her shins, an emerald green corset and a white long sleeved shirt. Her hair was all in curls and her raven locks flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her hands went to her ears and she found that they were pointed. She couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't be. But she was. No what a foolish idea. But all the evidence pointed to that conclusion. She was a hobbit of the Shire.

I hope you enjoyed this newly re-written chapter and please review it so I can change it again if I need to. Thanks.


	2. Meeting in the Forrest

I just want to tell youz all that this is the second version of a Hobbit in Need. I didn't know much about html then and I still don't but I've managed to get this into paragraphs and I'm still doin that. I just hope that the peeps who read it before will read it again as I want to know what they think. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

A Hobbit in Need 2

Kim got up and walked a little bit. She wasn't sure were she was but she was sure she was in the Shire but just didn't know which part. She knew her geography of Middle-earth very well, but it was such a strange feeling being a few feet shorter that it made her feel a bit confused.

Everything seemed so big! She walked through some trees and finally found a path. She followed it and felt to dirt under her feet and it was quiet surprising, as it didn't feel horrible and cold, the path felt warm and lovely because of the sun coming in through the trees and beaming down on it in certain places. She breathed in the air and it was sweet and wholesome, nothing like the traffic poisons that the people of Edinburgh breathed in every day. It smelt of rosemary and fields of wheat as she breathed in deeply, as if when breathing in the Mid-summer Shire air, she was being healed. Everything around her was like a healing light, and when she breathed in, it destroyed the blackness and the dark sorrow that filled her and replaced it with happiness and a feeling of finally being at peace. She suddenly felt like dancing and singing. Which she did and began dancing and twirled her way down the path unaware that she was being watched.

Merry and Pippin were riding through the trees, dressed in their armour and riding hobbit ponies, and they had then seen this beautiful young hobbit girl twirling down the path on the outskirts of the Old Forrest. Neither knew her but both watched with curiosity.

"Merry?" Pippin said trying to be as quiet as he could so not to scare off this Lady of the Forrest that they had found, "Who's that? Is she anyone you know?" Pippin looked at her as she danced but before Merry could answer she started to sing the song of the Ents and Entwives that Merry and Pippin had heard Treebeard sing.

ENT. When Spring unfolds the beechen leaf, and sap is in the bough;  
When light is on the wild-wood stream, and wind is on the brow;  
When stride is long, and breath is deep, and keen the mountain air,  
Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is fair!

ENTWIFE. When Spring is come to garth and field, and corn is in the blade;  
When blossom like a shining snow is on the orchard laid;  
When shower and Sun upon the Earth with fragrance fill the air,  
I'll linger here, and will not come, because my land is fair!

ENT. When Summer lies upon the world, and in a noon of gold  
Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dreams of trees unfold;  
When woodland halls are green and cool, and wind is in the West,  
Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is best!

ENTWIFE. When Summer warms the hanging fruits and burns the berry brown;  
When straw is gold, and ear is white, and harvest comes to town;  
When honey spills, and apple swells, thought the wind be in the West,  
I'll linger here beneath the Sun, because my land is best!

ENT. When Winter comes, the winter that hill and wood shall slay;  
When trees shall fall and starless night devour the sunless day;  
When wind is in the deadly East, then in the bitter rain  
I'll look for thee, and call to thee; I'll come to thee again!

ENTWIFE. When Winter comes, and singing ends; when darkness falls at last;  
When broken is the barren bough, and light and labour past;  
I'll look for thee, and wait for thee, until we meet again:  
Together we will take the road beneath the bitter rain!

BOTH. Together we will take the road that leads into the West,  
And far away will find a land where both our hearts may rest.

Once she stopped singing and dancing, Merry was sure that he was under a spell that she had cast upon his head. To him she was even more beautiful than the Lady Galadriel. Pippin also thought that she was very beautiful and was saddened when she stopped singing, as her voice was more glorious than songbirds in the early morning. Kim stopped and sat at the side of the road and took in the morning sunshine. She stretched out, yawning and the gentle quietness of the forrest was making her slightly sleepy.

She then started to feel very hungry and realised that it was about 10 o'clock and most hobbits usually had second breakfast at this time. Then at that minute Merry and Pippin came out from hiding and were riding along slowly on the path and singing songs as they always did. Pippin was singing a song he had made himself by adding "Oh Water Hot" and "Ho ho ho to the pub I go" together:

Hey ho to the pub I go

To heal my heart and drown my woe.

Rain may fall and wind may blow

But many miles bbbbbbbbeeeeeee still to go.

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,

And stream that falls from hill to plane.

Better than rain or rippling brook,

Is a mug o beer INSIDE THIS TOOK!!

Kim didn't know who they were because their armour was hidden underneath their cloaks. She stood up as quickly as she could and smiled sweetly not knowing how to act as she had never been around hobbits before in her life.

Pippin stopped in front of Kim and waved at her, "Hello and good morning. Are you out for a morning walk?"

Kim's smile grew wider, "No, I'm just taking in the morning air." Merry said nothing and just smiled at her once or twice looking towards the ground.

"I do not mean to be rude, but may I know your name?" Pippin spoke calmly and politely. Kim thought that he was only the only person in her life that had acted as nicely towards her at any time. He, to her, seemed kind of nature, loving of heart and she liked him right away.

Kim quickly tried to think up a hobbit name, but then thought there was no point in lying, as no one would recognise her, "My name is Kim." She bowed her head slightly when she said this and then stood straight and looked at the two handsome hobbits that she had met.

"May I also know your last name?" Pippin laughed while Merry tried not to look like a total idiot and laughed slightly along with Pippin. He saw Pippin glancing at him and shaking his head and looking like he was trying desperately to hold back laughter.

Kim searched in her head for a random last name, "Bucklerose! My last name is Bucklerose." Kim didn't dare to breath in case they saw right through her and see the human inside. Pippin got down from his pony and bowed low, nearly touching to ground. He then took her hand and kissed it. Kim's smile broadened and she giggle at this gesture of kindness.

Kim was gladdened at this quick display of kindness and gave a deep but silent sigh. When a few moments had past Kim asked giggling, "If you would be so kind as to tell me both your names now, as I have now told you mine?"

Pippin realised his stupidity in not giving his own name and smacked his hand off his forehead, " Please forgive me, it is still to early in the day for me. My name is Peregrin Took, a Knight of Gondor but many call me Pippin." His brow crinkled as he thought for a moment before he spoke again, "Come to think of it, everyone calls me Pippin." He smiled at her then pointed in the direction of Merry, "And this is my dear friend and cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck, a Rider of Rohan. Which most do not remember for some reason, which I do not know of, so everyone calls him Merry." Merry bowed his head and then finally plucked up the courage to say, "Where is it that you live?" Kim again had to make up some excuse and it was hard because her two most favourite characters in the whole of the Lord of the Rings were standing right in front of her, "Eeeemmm. I come from a little valley near the Lonely Mountain." Kim deeply regretted what she had said after she had said it.

Both Merry and Pippin were confused, as Bilbo had never told them of any Hobbits living anywhere but the Shire. "If you would be so kind Mr.Took, could you tell me were it is in the Shire that I am, for I am quiet lost." Kim thought that she should at lest know that before these two rode off to their second breakfast and she would never see them again.

Merry answered, "You are on the outskirts of the Old Forrest. Over those small hills is Brandy hall. My home." Merry pointed over to daisy-covered hills that hid Buckland from view.

"Aye and you should be careful young Miss in this Forrest as many a fowl thing dwells here." Pippin pointed to the trees as he said this, wanting to show her what she must watch for. Merry was worried for her safety as he had grown up around these woods and even then had gotten into trouble with the things that lived there.

There was silence for a few moments as Kim looked off into the maze of trunks that lay beyond the path. Pippin watched her as she did this then glanced at Merry. He then had a brilliant idea, "Would you let us escort to Brandy hall? I would very much like also if you would come and have second breakfast with us. We where just on our way back weren't we Merry?"

Merry was startled by Pippin's quick move to get her to join them, Merry had known from the start that Pippin was up to no good. He stuttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth, "Y-yes. Emm. That would be very nice. A-and you could em tell. Us. About. Your. Home!"

Kim knew that she had really got herself into deep trouble but she agreed at go with them and to join them for second breakfast. Pippin got back on his pony and helped Kim up so she could sit side-saddle behind him and put her arms around his waist so that she wouldn't fall off. They rode slowly down the path, and Kim listened as Merry and Pippin sang songs and told jokes. For once, she felt safe.

Hope you liked this chappy 


	3. Of Kings and Rabbit Stew

A Hobbit in Need 3   
Kind faces greeted Merry and Pippin when they drew near Brandy hall. They, along with Sam, were two of the most respected hobbits in the entire Shire. But Merry and Pippin always thought that most of the respect should have been given to Frodo, for out of the four hobbits, his part in the fellowship had been much greater, and yet others were thought the heroes of the story that should have been about Frodo, and all the things he risked and risked losing. A subject that was discussed by the two hobbits many times over meals at Pippins house. 

When they reached Brandy hall, Merry's mother came out to meet them. She was a proud looking woman with long dark hair that showed signs of greying, her face was happy and joyful and in many ways reminded Kim of her mother before the trouble with her dad's pay packet started. A pang of anger and regret tugged at her heart and she tried not to grip at Pippin's armour as the vile rage rose in her belly.

Merry got down from his pony and drew his mother into a deep hug while Pippin got down to help Kim off the pony. Merry's mother then noticed a hobbit that she did not know was with her son and nephew. In her eyes, she saw a pretty young hobbit-lass that had a wonderful smile, and Mrs Brandybuck took a-liking to her straight away. Even before Pippin had introduced her.

Esmeralda Brandybuck welcomed the girl, "Hello young lady. And who might you be?" Esmeralda smiled warmly at Kim and gave her the kind of look that one would give to their future daughter-in-law.

Kim curtsied politely, "My name is Kimothy Bucklerose, Mrs?"

"Brandybuck my dear. I am Esmeralda Brandybuck, and this here scallywag's mother." She looked at Merry with pride in her eyes as Merry put her arm through his. Kim felt like slapping her head and going "DOH!" like Homer Simpson. How could she not have known that this hobbit was Merry's mother?

"Will you be joining us for Second-breakfast deary?" But before Kim could say anything, Esmeralda had let go of Merry and put her arm through Kim's and was leading her towards Brandyhall. "Kimothy? Now that is a strange name. Oh! Pardon me no offence intended."

Kim let Esmeralda guide her towards Brandy hall, "None taken. Kimothy is my name but it is hardly ever remembered as everyone calls me Kim." She glanced at Merry and smiled, Pippin chuckled and shook his head.

"Same here sometimes. Most of my close family call me Esmi. It's sometimes a lot easier to say. So from now on, until our paths lead us in different directions, I will call you Kim and you can call me Esmi." Esmi laughed and so did Kim as she glanced back and saw Merry and Pippin following close behind.

When they got inside, Kim looked all around her. She had dreamed for most of her life what Brandy hall was like. But she had never imaged it being the way she saw it now. Its grand and aging doors gave off the smell of ancient woods from long out of memory. Beautiful tapestries hung from the walls showing pictures of the shire in its many years. If it's walls could talk she betted that they could have told thee most brilliant stories, also a lot of funny ones about Merry growing up.

Kim walked and listened to Esmi as she led them to a small cosy dinning room. It had a table set for four in front of a warm fire. It's light set a warm glow on the room. Esmi let go of Kim's arm and went to a pot that was hanging over the fire. When she lifted the lid, the smell of rabbit and herb stew filled the room and it hit Kim, Merry and Pippin like a wave against the shore. Pippin told Esmi to sit down and that he would dish out the stew. Pippin held out a seat for Esmi and tucked it under the table once she had sat down. Merry did the same for Kim and then sat down beside her.

Once Pippin had dished out the meal he sat down himself and right away Esmi started asking questions about Kim, "Where do you come from? Oh the Lonely Mountain. I've never heard of any Hobbits living near there. How old are you? Your only 20 (Kim lied about her age to make herself look like she was in her tweens and not her teens), well you look a little older than that." Kim decided to take this as a compliment.

After Esmi had had quiet enough stew, she went off for a nap and after that she would go and find Merry's father and see what he thought of going to see Pippin's parents for a day or two. She said goodbye to Kim, saying that it was a pleasure to meet such a polite young hobbit and left.

"Well I am very sad to leave you so soon Kim, but I'm afraid that I am very tired and must do as my Aunt has done and have a nap. So if you will excuse me?" Pippin got up from his seat and bowed to Kim, winked at Merry, who gave Pippin a paranoid look, then left the room.

There was an awkward silence between them. Neither knowing what to say. Until Merry could stand it no longer, "Kim? How long have you been in the Shire?" He hated himself for the sentence that he had just spat out. He felt like an idiot and was sure that she would think him an idiot. Kim saw him cringing once he stopped speaking and all that she did was laugh softly, "I have not been in the Shire long. In fact I only just arrived this morning from over the Downs." Kim knew what his reaction would be at the mention of the Downs and smiled inwardly.

"Did you really travel over the Downs!?" he said with surprise. She must be brave, he thought, if she went over those horrible mounds.

Kim giggled, "I'm teasing you Merry. You should know that I couldn't have come to Buckland from over the Downs from the Lonely Mountain." Kim watched as the corners of Merry's lips turned to make a smile. She looked into his eyes and saw a sparkle of life and kindness. She found herself staring and quickly looked away. She wondered what Merry was thinking. Maybe he was thinking that she was terribly rude for starring.

As she had looked away, she did not see that beaming smile that Merry was giving her, "Do you know any songs or stories? I know such things are best left until after supper when it is nearing bedtime, but I would very much like to hear at lest one story or song." Kim looked at him again. She took a few moments to study his face, trying to see what his thoughts were. All her life people had played tricks on her and used her. But when looking into his blue-grey eyes, she saw nothing but good intentions.

Kim agreed to tell him a story and sing him a song. She told him about William Wallace, but instead of him being human, he was a tree-elf, a race that had long since died out. And she sang to him an old Scottish or Irish song, which it was she could not remember. But it went like this.

"By the banks of Loch Lomand,

A wee lass was moaning.

For she'd skint her nose on

A wee chucky stane.

Alang came a baker,

Who said he would take her,

Away from Loch Lomand

And make her his aid.

He taught her the baking,

And soon she was making,

Pies, cakes and cookies

O fancy and plain.

From her tae's tae her toory.

An the wee lass was flory

And that's why they called her

The flour o Dumdblaine."

Merry clapped once she had finished. He had never heard songs of that sort or even sung the way she had sung it, but it was short and cheery, just right for the occasion.

They talked for a bit. Told each other about their families and their childhood. Kim told him the truth but made out that they were hobbits and she left out anything relating to the human world.

Kim laughed until she cried when he told her of when Pippin and himself had set off a firework inside the food tent on Bilbo's birthday. Merry had been a notorious prankster ever since he could walk. He told Kim many stories of the things that Pippin and himself had done and most of them ended in them both getting into trouble. They sat and talked for a couple of hours and they both missed elevenses but they never noticed. As they talked their chairs got closer together, so that one could here more clearly what the other was saying. Merry loved making her laugh and smile. Her smile made his heart jump and leap about in his chest.

"Where is it that you are staying?" Merry asked.

"I haven't really thought about that I must admit. I just thought I'd camp outside and sleep." Kim said this as if she had actually planned to sleep out in the dark all by herself in a part of Middle-Earth that she didn't know. That's what made Merry say what he was about to say.

"Oh no you won't! I won't have that. As long as you are in Buckland or the Shire for that matter, you shall stay here at Brandy hall or in the Brandybucks guesthouse, Crickhollow!" Merry seemed very passionate about getting her to stay. He's very cute when he argues thought Kim and she agreed that she would stay at Crickhollow.

At that second, Pippin burst into the room. He was red in the face and panting. Merry stood up from his seat. It was only then that he realised that he had been holding Kim's hand without noticing it. He quickly let go of her hand and tucked his own into his pocket.

"Pippin. What's the matter? Has something happened?" Merry watched as Pippins face went from gasping to air to very excited. Pippin jamp up and down saying over and over, "He's here, he's here!"

Merry grabbed Pippin by the shoulders to stop him jumping about as it was making Merry feel quiet sick. "Who's here Pippin? Now calm down or you'll make yourself sick again like that time when we stole the firework." Pippin was smiling from ear to ear in excitement.

"Aragorn has ridden up to the gates of Buckland. Queen Arwen is with him. So are Legolas and Gimli! Also close behind them is Faramir and Eowyn!!!! " Pippin broke free from his cousin's grip and started bounceing and dancing about like a hobbit-child that had had too much sugar.

Merry lead Kim and Pippin to the gates. And as they were opened, trumpets sounded and drums were beaten. King Elessar had arrived.

 I hope you liked this chappy cus me I loved writing it. Please review


	4. 4

A Hobbit in Need 4

Grand carriages, of what seemed to be filled with food, chairs, tables and gifts, rolled through the gates of Buckland. They were draped and covered with brightly coloured clothes and ropes. The knights on horseback waved at the Hobbits as they passed. Some soldiers that were on foot gave the young hobbit children that danced and twirled about them some of the cakes they had been given for their rations. The little Hobbit children laughed and sang as they darted about the singing knights.

The carriages moved on as quickly as the horses could pull them with their tired legs and at the end of the long lines of carriages, there were King Elessar himself with his beloved and beautiful Queen Arwen. Behind them rode Legolas and Gimli. Of course Gimli was ridding on the back of Legolas's horse, as he couldn't ride to save his life (even if he did say that dwarfs were natural born riders and sprinters…very dangerous over short distances). Faramir rode beside them on a chestnut horse wearing the light armour of a prince of Ithilian and Eowyn rode on Shadowfax. Elessar had a red cloak about his shoulders that hid the rest of him from view. Even as the King of the People of Gondor, he was still the same old ranger with straggly hair, muddy boots and grubby clothes to Merry and Pippin.

The minute that Aragorn saw the two hobbits he got down from his horse and smiled at the sight of his small friends. Pippin jumped about, ran directly at the kneeling Aragorn and then threw himself directly at the King. Aragorn caught him and embraced his excited young hobbit friend. "Aragorn!!!!!!" Pippin shouted as he ran at the king. Merry did the same but not as crazily as Pippin had seemed. They had not seen each other in a few years and had only sent letters to each other, telling of the happenings in their part of Middle-Earth. The hobbits had longed for a very long time to get on some ponies and ride down to Gondor themselves but had never found the time to do such a thing.

Aragorn let go of them both, "My! You two haven't changed a bit! Still the energetic Hobbits you were and always will be." He smiled and laughed as Queen Arwen stepped up from behind him. She still was the same beauteous flower that the hobbits remembered from Rivindell. They bowed deeply to her and she gave them both a small hug. The two hobbits welcomed Legolas and Gimli with wide open arms for they had not seen neither Legolas or Gimli in a long time and it seemed like an age of Middle-Earth since their last meeting.

"So this is the Shire." Said Gimli. He had never been to good with hellos… or even good byes for that matter. The hobbits laughed as they now knew that this was still the same old Gimli who was one of their dearest friends.

And last but not least the two hobbits eyes fell on Faramir and Eowyn who stood side by side. Faramir to Pippin seemed in perfect health and this made him happier than ever to see him and ran towards the Prince of Ithilien, yelling as Faramir welcomed him with open arms and then was promptly knocked off his feet by the young Thain as he laughed. Merry and Eowyn laughed as Pippin hugged Faramir, "If you don't mind master hobbit I would like my husband back in one piece." Merry walked over to her and she stopped laughing. Eowyn kneeled down so she was his height and hugged him, smiling widely, "I have missed you so much Merry. Edoras doesn't seem the same." Merry smiled as he knew she was just teasing him because she knew he missed Rohan.

When Faramir finally got back on his feet he separated Merry and Eowyn, "Excuse me but that is my wife and if you want one kindly go and get your own." Faramir put a possessive arm round Eowyn who just rolled her eyes.

"What brings you all here?" Pippin was egger to know. As he always was when it came to the old members of the fellowship. Pippin loved asking questions. Something that he probably inherited from his father Paladin.

"Why to pay homage to the Thain of Tuckbourgh and the Master of Buckland of course. Why else do you think we came?" Aragorn laughed. Merry and Pippin had recently been named Thain and Master as both their fathers had stepped down and had passed the titles to their sons. Pippin had recently written to Faramir and Eowyn about it and they probably told Aragorn before the letter they sent had reached him.

"And also we came just to see you. It's been nearly three years since you left Ithilien and Pala was beginning to wonder what had happened to his hobbit uncles." Said Eowyn who spoke proudly of her first-born son Paladin. He had been named after Pippins father as both Faramir and Eowyn had decided that one Pippin was quiet enough. Pippin had been extremely proud when he had heard about them wanting to give their first child a hobbit name. He'd been even more proud when they had asked himself and Merry to sugest names. Pippin and suggested Rosa for a girl and Tolman for a boy whereas Merry suggested May for a girl and Sedric for a boy. It had been Merry's turn to write a letter in which he sent their suggested names. At the time he had mentioned Pippins father, Paladin, and how he had had a small accident involving a few market pigs ropes getting caught around his foot and dragging him nearly all the way to Hobbiton. Neither Merry nor Pippin had every expected that 2 months later they would get a letter back saying that if the baby was to be a girl it would be called RosaMay but if the baby was to be a boy then it would be Paladin.

Paladin, The heir to the Princehood of Ithilien, was born in the City of Minus Tirith on the 12th Winterfilth (AN: that's the 12th October, my b day :P) in the year 1423 by Shire reckoning. Merry and Pippin had been there at his birth and had also been there at his naming ceremony. They had been honoured at the fact that the tiny new prince was to carry a hobbit name but Faramir and Eowyn surprised them yet again and made them Paladins Guardians. This meant that if anything was to happen to the both of them that Paladin was to go to the Shire where he would be raised by Merry and Pippin but that was if he was under the age of 18 autumns old. Paladin was the most beautiful baby and was a wonderful mixture of Rohanian and Gondorian features. He mainly looked like his father but he had his mothers eyes most defiantly which where a rich blue colour but they had streaks of brown in them. Merry and Pippin visited nearly every year or just whenever they could. Paladin was now 5 autumns old and was a wonder to behold.

"Is he here?! Is Pala here?!" said Pippin, jumping up and down excitedly. He loved the boy dearly as did Merry. He was a humours boy and also very smart and curious. He was always getting into trouble for asking the wrong people the wrong things or ending up somewhere he shouldn't. "Of course he is. You wouldn't expect us to leave our 5 autumn old son on his own and anyway Pala has never been to the Shire. But I am sorry to inform you that even Pala needs a little sleep and is having his nap."

Pippin seemed disappointed but perked up when Eowyn promised that Pala wouldn't be asleep for very much longer. The White Lady unfortunately had to go and gently wake up her son leaving them to their greetings.

Merry ushered them all into Brandyhall and once they were all inside, Merry asked them what they were doing so far away from all their homes. "We are on our way to Hobbiton," Aragorn informed them, "and we would like you both to come with us. Along with all the hobbits from your part of the Shire."

Pippin gave them a confused look (one he was famous for), "Whatever for?" Before Aragorn or Faramir could answer Gimli said, as if the hobbits were being ridiculous, "For a feast my dear lads! A Feast of the Fellowship. Dear Samwise told us all a lot about the party field on Bilbo's 111th birthday." Gimli shifted in his seat and his barley visible face, went from that of a happy and content dwarf, to something that looked surprisingly like that of a child telling a teacher an embarrassing secret, "And we know that the anniversary of the forming of the Fellowship is sometime off yet. But em.......We couldn't wait." Gimli again shifted in his chair while both Legolas and Aragorn along with Faramir tried as best as they could to stifle back their laughter.

Merry did nothing but chuckle and shake his head, "My friend. You need not be ashamed to be so eager to see us. For we would have done the-." Merry then suddenly remembered about Kim and how he had left her without even asking to be pardoned. He feared that she would think him rude and never speak to him again. He turned to Pippin, who seemed to know what his cousin was worrying about, "Do not fret your pretty little head Merry," Aragorn could hold his laughter back no longer and burst out laughing nearly in fits, Legolas and Gimli followed suit as well as Faramir, "I directed Kim to the library and I said that we would come and find her after we had talked a while with our friends. She understood perfectly." Pippin watched as a look of relief came over his older cousin's face. Merry rested in his chair, took out his pipe, filled it with pipe-weed and lit it.

Kim strolled through Brandyhall. She had already been to the library that Pippin had directed her to and she had got some books about the Brandybucks family history out to read in the Mid-summer sunshine. She had told the old hobbit that looked after the library to tell the young masters that she would be outside reading when they came to find her. She wanted to walk about a bit and explore Buckland while she had a chance, for she did not know when or whether she would be taken back to her own time any time soon.

She had spent so much of her life behind closed doors and windows doing nothing but reading and studying. Never did she go outside to play and do the things that kids her age did although her father did try and encourage her to go outside. But now she no longer wished to stay indoors. She wanted to be out in the sunshine while it still shone bright in the Shire. The place she had spent years dreaming about. She picked a spot underneath an old Oak tree that was in full view of one of the doors of Brandyhall. This was so that when Merry and Pippin came out to look for her, she would be easily spotted. She rested one of the books on her lap and began to read looking up now and then to take in the beauty of the Shire that surrounded her. At one point she must have dosed off because she was awoken by a soft voice that sounded sweet, warm and it tickled her ear.

She then heard voices trying to decide which way was best in hopes that she would wake. She heard Pippin's happy little twittering voice in the background, "I could tickle her. (AN: this line was inspired by something one of the dwarves said in my local panto that I was part of which was snow white and the seven dwarves)" She then heard a voice that had to be Gimli's because it sounded as deep as an echo in a mine, "Don't be silly Peregrin!" She tried not to laugh when she heard Pippin give a small moan of disappointment. She heard the soft voice chuckle.

The soft voice tickled in her ear again, but this time she could hear what it said, "I know you're awake. There's no point in trying to fool me Kimothy Bucklerose." She then knew that it was Merry. She giggled and opened her eyes to find Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn and Faramir looking down on her. She smiled at them all and yawned. "Please don't say that the mere sight of us bores you Kim." Said Pippin sarcastically as he smiled at her. Merry was a bit surprised, as he didn't think that Pippin was capable of sarcasm. He had always thought that as his job.

Kim laughed and sat up while trying to dislodge a piece of grass from her curly hair, which she was still not used to. Merry stood up from his kneeling position beside her and dusted off the knee's of his breeches. He then held out his hand to her, which she took gracefully, and he helped her up. Merry noticed how slender her fingers were and the softness of her skin. Again he realised that he was holding her hand and quickly let go of it after he had helped her up. He cleared his throat, "Kim, I'd like you to meet King Elessar. A former Ranger, member of the Fellowship and now the King of Gondor. Aragorn, I'd like you to meet Kimothy Bucklerose. Who is now some what widely known as Kim." Kim giggled under her breath at Merry. She then walked forward and curtsied nearly down to the ground in front of Aragorn.

"It is a pleasure and an honour to met you King Elessar." Aragorn bowed in front of this new hobbit-lass, "Please call me Aragorn as the others do. For only my servants call me by my title and only my friends call me Aragorn." He smiled at her. She bowed her head and seemed to blush. "Then it is a great honour to be called one of your friends Aragorn." Merry then turned her towards Gimli, "And this is Gimli son of Gloin. He is also of the Lonely Mountain." Kim's eyes widened. How could she have been so stupid as to have said she had come from the Lonely Mountain.

Gimli took her hand and brought her knuckles onto his forehead. He then gave her back her hand and smiled, "It very nice to meet you and I will inform you that any friend of Merry and Pippin's here, is a friend of mine." His smile widened until it nearly stretched his whole face. "That is wonderful to know master dwarf. Then it is true what my father has said." Gimli's face became scrunched up with questioning, "Oh? And what has he said?" Kim laughed slightly, "He said that dwarfs can be a kindly and loyal race. No matter what the elves say. No offence if you are friends with any elves." She smiled at Gimli and he smiled back. Accepting the compliment.

"And this strapping young man is My Lord Faramir the Prince of Ithilien." Chirped Pippin but he promptly starting giggling when he saw the look on Faramirs face. The young captain turned his attention to Kim and his took her hand and kissed it in a very gentlemanly way. Kim decided right there and then that he was indeed a person of great kindness and he seemed to have a gentle yet commanding presence about him. He was exactly like he was described in the books. "Wonderful to meet you Kimothy."

"And you Lord Faramir." Said Kim back and gave a small bow.

"We just came out here to tell you that we are going to Hobbiton for a large celebration in the party field and we all would love for you to come. It would be great! Give you a chance to get to know some people." Pippin gave her a look that made his eyes seem to plead for her to come. Kim looked down at her dress, then looked at the fine attire that they were wearing and then at her dress again. She hadn't had it on for that long and it already had dirty great marks all over it. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, "I would love to come, " Pippin seemed to beam with happiness, but that quickly disappeared when Kim spoke again "but look at me. I'm a mess. I'm not fit to go just to the Green Dragon let along a grand feast." She suddenly felt like Cinderella but then Aragorn stepped in, "There is no need to worry. I can have one of my Queen's Ladies in Waiting to make you a dress for the occasion. It can be made in one of the wagons they are travelling in on the way. They are leaving ahead of us so they can get things ready. I'm sure it will be finished by then."

Kim bowed her head in thanks, "That would be wonderful. Thank-you." Pippin began smiling like a Cheshire cat as Merry, Kim and himself started to walk towards one of the wagons Aragorn had told them to go to and have Kim's dress made. "I wonder if Ruth will accept my offer to go to the celebration with her? I do hope so." And without another word, Pippin just started walking away from Merry and Kim. They both laughed when it became clear to them the he was a love-struck hobbit and there was no point in talking to him as they wouldn't get an answer or even any sense out of him.

"Who's Ruth?" Kim asked as she watched Pippin move very quickly towards Brandyhall as if he was in an awful hurry. "Diamond Took of Long-Cleave but really ever since I can remember Pippin has called her Ruth or Ruthie. I have not a clue as to why but that is another mystery of Pippin which I will never be able to solve." Kim laughed softly. Merry seemed to know always how to make her laugh and smile. "Kim?" Merry sounded nervous and tense all of a sudden. "Yes?" "Would you em... I was wondering...I was thinking..well."

"Merry whatever it is just say it." Merry stopped and turned to face Kim, "Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the celebration with me. As....my.....date." He hung his head and turned a deep shade of red and he muttered, "That is if you aren't' going with anyone else that it." There was quiet then he heard the sound of Kim laughing, "The only hobbit lads I know are you and Pippin." She paused and started to turn red herself, "I would love to go with you Merry." Merry's head shot up and he smiled. He then offered her his arm, which she took straight away. He escorted her to the wagon were her dress was made ready for the grand occasion.

I just absolutely loved this chapter and I hope you like it to. Please review


	5. 5

A Hobbit in Need 5 

It took them a day and a night to get to Hobbiton. Merry and Pippin rode on ponies with the others while Kim rode in a wagon that was covered up with Arwen's Ladies in Waiting. The reason for this was not because Kim was a girl, but because the ladies wished to make several dresses for her. Also because Arwen and Eowyn wouldn't allow Merry to see Kim until the party.

The ladies had made her seven dresses. One epcially for the party, two for working in, three for everyday wear and one for a grand occasion such as a wedding. The dress for the party was made of a wonderfully soft velvet. The working dresses where made out of a hard wearing gondorian cloth, the everyday dresses where made out of a simple yet lovely cloth made right in the heart of the Shire and the dress for a grand occasion was made out of the finest elvish silk that was a deep green colour.

Her party dress had no collar and it started just below her shoulders. The ladies had chosen cream to be its colour as they thought it would go wonderfully with her emerald green eyes. It had long sleeves that almost hid her hands from view, and the skirt like part of the dress reached all the way to the ground. About her waist they put a silver belt that hung on her hips.

They also had made her the most wonderfully beautiful cloak that Kim just couldn't belieive was being made for her. It was a deep blue colour, like the skies just after twilight; it had a large hood that hung over her eyes and the hood had a silver trimming along the edge. This meant that she could see people but they couldn't see her.

And to show that the hands of the women of Gondor had made these fine clothes, a silver tree broach held the cloak together at the neck. While the ladies in waiting made her dresses Queen Arwen had ordered that a bath should be prepared for Kim and that the bath be filled with warm water and perfumed flowers so that she would be freash and clean for the feast. Kim felt like a regal and noble Queen. She thanked the ladies countless times for their kindness and hard work. She couldn't help but wonder what Merry would think or do when he saw her. When she was pondering on this, the others were setting up camp for the night. Pippin walked into Kim's wagon with a plate of food and a mug of cider.

"Hello! I hope yo-…….. Heavens Above! You look beautiful!" Pippin set the plate and mug down and took a good look at her. "If Merry hadn't of asked you to the party I would have done so myself!" Kim smiled and giggled. Pippin could be a charmer when he wanted to.

"Do you think Merry'll like it?" Kim studied herself. She was very nervous. But she didn't seem to know why. She fiddled with her silver belt and bit her lip. She so wanted to pass as a normal hobbit. You would think that having read the books as many times as Kim had that she could pass off as the most normal hobbit in the world but Kim was filled with self doubt.

"LIKE IT!? I bet that the minute he sees you tomorrow night, he'll have a heart attack!" Kim giggled. Pippin was another one who could make her laugh. But not like Merry. "I hope not. I don't want the first date I ever had to die before we even said hello." This time it was Pippins turn to laugh.He just stood there looking at Kim for a moment before speaking.

"Anyway. I better go and make up my bed before nightfall. Sleep tight Kim." Pippin began to leave.

"Same to you Pip." And he was gone.

Merry was waiting outside Kim's wagon for Pippin to return. He eagerly ran after Pippin when he came out with a grand smile on his face. "So?" Merry asked excitedly.

"So what?" Pippin replied coolly. Even though he knew what Merry meant and wanted to hear, Pippin just loved to make his older cousin squirm.

"You know what! How did she look?" Merry was becoming a little impatient now.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies…….But I'll tell you one thing Merry."

Merry nodded as a signal to Pippin for him to go on. "She'll blow your mind away. Now if you don't mind there is a certain little Gondorian heir that is waiting for me to tell him a story before he gose to sleep." Pippin walked away chuckling as he made his way to Paladin's tent, leaving Merry to his thoughts.

The next morning they left early towards Hobbiton. As they got closer and closer to Hobbiton, Pippin bounced about more and more in his saddle. His excitement nearly got to a point where Merry wanted to tie him up and strap him in his saddle for the rest of the journey. Merry was not only feeling very tired by Pippins bounceing about but because Paladin had jumped into his tent shouting at the top of his voice to get up. Merry loved the child as if he where his own but sometimes Pala could be just like Pippin…only safe in small amounts at a time. Thank goodness he couldn't stay awake in the carridge.

It wasn't very comfortable in the back of the wagon. It was always moving and shaking about. Kim tried to amuse herself by thinking about what kind of dances the Hobbits did. When she was a little girl she had loved Scottish Country Dancing and could pick up any dance routine very quickly.

Kim listened to the hoofs of the horses as they passed by her wagon. A couple of hundred hoofs can make a lot of noise. But through the constant clatter, she heard a soft voice that was singing gliding through the air. She knew right away that it was Merry. He must have gotten bored, because he was now singing the short song that she had sung to him at Brandyhall. She listened as he sang, his voice ringing out like a clear bell in the dark. Once he had stopped she sighed. She missed her dad singing to her. As Kim began to get close to floods of tears, she started to sing :-

"In the neat little town they call Belfast,

Apprentice to trade I was bound.

And a many long hours sweet happiness,

I spent in that neat little town.

When a sudden misfortune came over me.

Which caused me to stray from the land.

Far away from my friends and relations,

Betrayed by a black velvet band.

And her eyes they shone like diamonds,

I thought her the Queen of the Land.

And her hair hung over her shoulder,

Tied up with a black velvet band.

I took a stroll along Broadway,

While looking for room what to stay.

And who should I meet but this pretty fair maid

Come traipsing along the highway.

She was both fair and handsome,

Her neck it was just like a swan.

And her hair hung over her shoulder

Tied up with a black velvet band.

And her eyes they shone like diamonds,

I thought her the Queen of the Land.

And her hair hung over her shoulder,

Tied up with a black velvet band.

So come all ye jolly young fellows!

I'll take ye to what I have seen.

For when you are out on the town me lads,

Beware of the pretty collies.

They'll feed you and fill you with drink me lads,

Until your unable tae stand.

And the very next thing that you know is,

Your laughing in married mans land.

And her eyes they shone like diamonds,

I thought her the Queen of the Land.

And her hair hung over her shoulder,

Tied up with a black velvet band."

Once she had stopped singing the wagon stopped and music could be heard. She poked her head out of the front of the wagon and saw Hobbiton lit up by a million candles and lights in windows. Hobbits cheered from the party field as everyone came into view. Kim's heart suddenly lept up into her throat.

Kim put on her cloak as fast as she could manage. She looked in the mirror and sorted it so it looked just right. There was a knock at the entrance of the wagon and Pippin popped his head in.

"Ready?" he was euphoric and everyone could clearly tell that from his face.

Kim nodded and walked out of the wagon and was helped down by Pippin. Kim searched to try and find Merry but he was no were to be found. Kim looked at Pippin and realised that he was dressed like a smart hobbit. Very much like a Thain should look which was quite boring but regal in Kim's opinion.

"Pip, what happened to you lovely Gondor uniform? I was so looking forward to seeing you all dressed up in you nice polished armour." Kim's voice was that of disappointment. She liked the uniform that he wore for it suited him better, she thought, than it suited any of the guards of the tower. He was now wearing dark green breeches and jacket with a white shirt and brown silk waistcoat. The silk waistcoat was a flourish of twinkling specs as there where flowered designs of gold thread and a gold pocket watch chain could be seen peeping from his pocket and attaching itself to one of his shiny brass buttons.

"I changed because I thought Ruthie might be a bit intimidated by the armour. She's a very shy and easily frightened lass. I didn't want everybody staring at me as well." Pippin laughed while Kim kept on looking about her, searching for any sign of Merry. Pippin noticed this, "Merry is away getting changed at Bag End. He says that he also has a little surprise for every hobbit in the Shire. What that is I certainly don't know. Anyway, he told me to say that he is sorry that he did not come for you himself, but he will give you all his attention once he has sorted the thing he needs to sort." Pippin smiled at her and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked towards the growing sounds of music and cheers as well as the clinking of many mugs.

Pippin led Kim to the main table where Aragorn and Arwen, Legolas and Gimli, Pippin and Diamond, Sam and Rosie, Faramir, Eowyn and Paladin and Kim and Merry were to sit. The rest were already sitting down and Diamond had saved a seat for Pippin. She was a very pretty lass. She had long brown hair like most hobbit-lasses, but her hair was as straight as a line. Her dark green eyes darted about like a frightened animal, but Kim swore that it was just an act. A very good one. Kim could also swear that she recognised this girl.

Pippin introduced Kim to Sam and Rosie along with Diamond. Kim was sure now that she knew this girl. She had to be Ruth Gordon. A little girl who she had gone to school with and also she had disappeared when she was 8 and was never found. Like Kim she had been taken to Middle-Earth. Kim decided that she would talk to her later on if she ever got the chance. Kim smiled at Ruth and Pippin as he gave her a big hug which lasted for many long minutes until they where broken up by Paladin who came bounding towards them. Pala giggled as Pippin picked him up. You might be wondering how he did this but the truth was that Pala had been born before his time and was a very small child but he made up for his lack of height in his thirst for knowledge. "Uncle Pippin!!" He squealed and wrapped his little arms around Pippin's neck. "Ah well if it isn't my little Ranger. I thought that you'd be in your bed or causing mischief somewhere."

This made Pala giggle even more. When he finally calmed down he managed to talk, "Mama and Papa said I could stay up as long as I could manage so I plan to be awake when the sun comes up Uncle Pippin."

"That's all good and well Pala and I bet that you'll do just that but before you go off and try to stop your little eyes from closing I want you to meet a new friend of mine and your Uncle Merry's. Paladin this is Kimothy Bucklerose." Paladin smiled shyly and bowed his head slightly before saying with a hint of embarrassment, "Hello Miss Kimothy.

"Hello Paladin. You know I've heard so much about you from your Uncles. I will have to watch you very carefully. Make sure you don't put a frog in my soup" Said Kim, giving Pala a little tickle and Pippin started laughing. What Kim meant was that Eowyn had told her about the time when Pala had decided to play a practical joke on his nanny. When she was sitting down at her desk, Pala had crawled under the table when she wasn't looking and had placed a frog in her soup along with some frog sporn. Pippin had never seen Pala run to fast.

The party started just after sundown and Merry had still not arrived. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Pippin and Sam had gone to dance with their loved ones, as had everyone else around her. Kim felt very much like putting back on her cloak and going back to her wagon and crying her eyes out.

As she was just about to do so, she saw Merry sneaking behind the food tents with what seemed to be a small wagon filled to bursting with rockets and fireworks. She watched as he took out the biggest one, stuck it in the ground and lit it. He then ran for cover behind a bush and watched as the rocket went up in the air. It crackled and hissed. The then changed colour to form a golden trunk and the emerald leaves of the old and dead party tree.

Hobbits screamed at the sudden bang but then when they saw that it was one of old Gandalf's wonderful fireworks they "ooowww"'d and "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"'d at the sight they saw.

Merry handed the matches to a responsible hobbit who would make sure that no one would do as Pippin and himself had done some years before on Bilbo's 111th birthday.

Merry spotted Kim and couldn't believe his eyes. She looked more beautiful than when he had first seen her dancing in the Old Forrest two days before. Her hair was tied up and only a few stray curls hung down. For a moment he was scared to approach her in case it wasn't her and she had just been a dream. A beautiful, blissful dream.

He finally found the courage to walk up to her. She looked at him as he came nearer her and smiled.

"Your late Meriadoc Brandybuck." Kim teased him as he bowed. The moment she wasn't ready for was when he took her hand and kissed it, smiling like he had just played a prank on someone and was savouring the memory.

He sat down beside her and poured himself some cider from a large jug near by. "Do you want some?" Merry offered.

"No thank you. I've never tried cider."

"It's Green Dragon cider. The best in the Shire. I insist that you try some. Even if it's just a sip." Merry gave her a cheeky smile and hovered the jug over her mug.

Kim giggled, "Go on then. If I must." Merry filled it to the top then set the jug down. Kim could barely lift the mug, let alone drink from it. But she finally manages to lift it to her mouth. And while Merry only took a mouthful at a time. Kim drank for at lest half a minute straight and after that half her cider was gone. Merry look at her in astonishment.

"What? You never seen a hobbit-lass drink so much?" Merry started laughing uncontrollably.

The band started to play a fast reel. Merry had promised himself that he would dance with Kim at lest once. "Would you like to dance?" He got up and offered her his hand. Kim became nervous, and finally decided that she would tell the truth, "I don't know this dance."

Merry chuckled, "Neither do I." They both started laughing and Kim took his hand.

Merry did get his one dance. But he also got 6 others. By the time they sat down again they were very tired and thirsty. They sat and spoke for a while and rested. They laughed when Gimli tried to dance in one of the very fast reels in his heavy armour. Sam and Rosie had gone home early, as Rosie was pregnant and needed her rest.

Merry then had a fantastic idea.

"Why don't you sing a song for everyone to commemorate this night? I'm sure everyone would love to hear you sing." Kim became jittery. She never liked doing anything in front of a crowd. When she was in the school play when she was 5. All that she had to do was step forward and say one line and step back. But what happened was she was pushed forward by one of the teachers as she wouldn't move and then was promptly sick on the stage.

"No I couldn't possibly. I………I…..I get stage fright."

"Oh don't be silly. I can tell you no one will laugh at you. You have a wonderful voice. And know wonderful songs. And we hobbits love both." Before she could protest any further, Merry was up on the table announcing that she would sing.

"Hobbits, Big Folk, Elves and Dwarfs! May I have your attention please?"

Pippin shouted from the background, "NO!" Everyone laughed including Merry.

"I would like you all to sit back and relax. For I have a wonderful announcement. My dear friend and companion for tonight, is going to sing us all a song from her home near the Lonely Mountain. May I introduce for your seeing and listening pleasure. Kimothy Bucklerose!" Merry helped her up onto the table and he then jumped down to his seat.

"Em…..I-I. I am so bad at this," She smiled and laughed, "I wont bore you in telling you what I am about to sing because the song tells it it's self." And with no music, just the sounds of the Shire she sang :- 

"O the northern lights of old Aberdeen.

Sweet home, sweet home tae me.

The northern light o Aberdeen

Are ones I long to see.

I've been a wander all my life,

And many a sight I've seen.

God speed the day,

When I'm on my way,

To my home in Aberdeen.

When I was a lass,

A tiny wee lass.

My mother said tae me.

Come see the northern lights my girl,

They're bright as they can be.

She called them the heavenly dancers,

Dancers in the sky.

I'll never forget,

That wonderful night

They made the heavens bright.

O the northern lights of old Aberdeen.

Sweet home, sweet home tae me.

The northern light o Aberdeen

Are ones I long to see.

I've been a wander all my life,

And many a sight I've seen.

God speed the day,

When I'm on my way,

To my home in Aberdeen.

For fame and for fortune,

I wondered the earth.

And now I've come back to,

The land of my birth.

No lands ever claimed me,

Thought far I have roamed.

For these are my mountains

And I'm coming home.

For these are my mountains,

And this is my Glen.

The braves of my childhood,

Will know me again.

No lands ever claimed me,

Thought far I have roamed.

For these are my mountains

And I'm coming home.

Kind faces will greet me,

And welcome me in.

And o how they'll greet me,

My incuth and kin.

Tonight round the ingle,

Old songs will be sung.

At last I'll be hearing

My own mothers tongue.

For these are my mountains,

And this is my Glen.

The braves of my childhood,

Will know me again.

No lands ever claimed me,

Thought far I have roamed.

For these are my mountains

And now I'm home."

There was silence for a moment. Then every hobbit, man, elf and dwarf clapped, screamed and cheered. It was the most touching song they had every heard come from a hobbit mouth. Kim smiled broadly and curtsied and hoped from the table.

Merry hugged her when she came back down. Then they both sat down as the fireworks then began.

"I have a idea." Merry said softly.

"I am not singing again." Kim turned to him and smiled then looked at the fireworks. They had been as she had imagined.

"No. I think you've done enough singing for tonight. Why don't we take some food and drink from the table and go for a walk up to Bag End. We can sit underneath the tree on top of it and watch the fireworks from there. Also there are to many hobbit-lasses coming up to me. They are starting to scare me." Merry was talking in a whisper. Kim laughed when he made the last remark. She agreed and Merry got her cloak for her and put it about her shoulders. They both picked up some food and Merry put cider in two tankers that he had brought with him.

They walked in silence towards Bag End. Neither had noticed but they were holding hands again. They never noticed because it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to do.

They snuck over the fence of Sam's small and neat garden and crept up on top of the hobbit hole. When the got to the top they sat down and leaned against the tree as the fireworks went off with a BANG!

The air became cold and Kim's cloak no longer protected her from the chill that ran the length of her spin. She rapped her arms round herself and shivered. Merry saw her quiver beside him and he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her nearer.

"Any better?" he said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Much. Thank-you Merry."

Merry went on watching the fireworks. After a while he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked down at Kim and saw her looking right at him. He didn't say anything or do anything but brush a stray hair from her eyes.

In the moonlight he could study them more clearly. He could have sworn that in the green seas of her eyes there were golden speckles.

He did nothing but look at her. They let the worries and troubles of the world around them, and they melted away. And under the moonlight, they kissed.


	6. 6

A Hobbit in Need 6 

It had been nearly a whole week since Merry had last seen Kim at the celebration. He had left her wrapped in her cloak and his jacket on top of Bag End close to sunrise, thinking she'd been fine and he'd see her in Buckland a few days later. But she was found the next morning once Sam had got up to tend to his garden, and she was frightfully ill with the cold. He had heard that once she was slightly better, Pippin had gone in a small pony drawn wagon to take her back to Cirkhollow were she could fully recover. He was making his way there now with some of his mothers home made medicine. He thought that she would like it, as it tasted a lot better than the stuff the Healers were bound to concoct for her. And actually worked as well!

He finally came to Crickhollow. The path that lead from the gate to the door was almost hidden by an entanglement of weeds and over grown or dead plants and he tiptoed through them, so that he wouldn't get stung. Before he knocked on the door he looked through the window to see if anyone was about. All he could see was a muddle of odd furniture that some people had given to fill up Crickhollow and make it a home, the remains of a fire and his cousin Pippin sitting slouched in an armchair by the fireplace, biting on his lip. Merry felt the cold stab of worry in his mind and rushed though the door. Pippin stood up as soon as he saw Merry. His expression was not one of joy or welcoming, but of great sorrow and despair.

Merry felt his heart pound. She couldn't be that ill, he thought, could she?

"How is she?" Merry said. His voice was low and carried the sound of impatientness.

It took a while for Pippin to answer. His voice was a hoarse whisper. It made him sound as if he had not talked in hours, "She is feverish. She can hardly breath. Her fingers were turning blue this morning," Pippin paused as he tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall, "The healers sat her up and pounded her on the back with such force, I feared they would break her. She started coughing like you wouldn't believe, and she coughed up all this blackish-green bile from her lungs." Pippin sat down again and put his face in his hands. She was like a sister to him, as he was like a brother to her. He had not known her long but felt like he hand been there when she was born.

Merry crouched down beside his bestest friend in the world. He hated to see him suffer, "How do they think she caught it? This illness she has and do they even know what it is?" Merry spoke calmly even though his eyes saw red flashing lights of danger ahead. When Pippin spoke again it was a hoarse whisper, "They think it was just the chills she'd caught when she spent the night on top of Bag End. But now they think that she shouldn't have left there, that she should have been put into Frodo's old bedroom and stayed there until she was well again! It was the ride back here that made things worse. It was early morning when I drove her back here, and there was frost on the ground. They think that she has the Winter Sickness Merry. A really bad case off it." A single tear fell down Pippins cheek. Merry rubbed his cousins back as a means of comfort for the distressed hobbit, but he wondered who was coming to comfort him?

Right then Diamond and her mother stepped out from Kim's room across the hall. Diamonds mother was the local Healer for Buckland and had saved many lives, unlike the previous Healer who had killed many a hobbit child with his carelessness. Diamond took one look at Pippin, went over to him and embraced him tightly. Hoping to give him some comfort and caring to ease his troubled mind. He blamed himself for Kim being so sick for he had been the one who protested strongly to moving Kim until she had fully recovered and was able to walk, but the Healer in Hobbiton was a stubborn old man who used his position to order people about. Diamonds mothers face was grave, she wiped her hands on the piny she had on and took Merry aside to talk to him.

"How is she?" Merry's voice was more urgent this time.

"She is a strong lass. Hopefully, with the right care and treatment, she'll get better. But I fear that the sickness will have weakened her heart forever." Merry was near to tears himself at the news. He suddenly needed to see her. He wanted to be with her all through her illness. "Can I go and see her?"

"I don-"

"Please!? I need to see her for myself." The tears were burning in his eyes. But they never fell. He would never allow that to happen. She nodded and led him to Kim's room.

Merry stepped in as quietly as he could, so not to wake Kim, but what he saw did not look like Kim. In the bed there was a small figure under the masses of covers that were placed over it, it was curled up into a ball and made sharp rasping noises. When he got closer he saw that Kim looked like she had been dunked in the river, as her skin glistened with the fever that had a hold on her. Her hair was plastered to her head and around her face. She looked so pale and weak. Merry just wanted to hold her and tell her she would be all right. He wanted some one to do that to him as well.

Merry walked up to the head of her bed and pulled a stool from the corner of the room, sat on it and tried to get as close to the bed as he could get it. He took her hands in his and squeezed it. He pressed his chin into his chest, trying desperately to stop the tears flowing. He was brought out of his thoughts by a small, but very real squeeze from Kim. She knew he was there but just couldn't open her eyes or do anything. The Winter Sickness had taken nearly all her strength, but even then she forced herself to speak. No matter how much it hurt.

"Merry?" Kim whispered in a crackled voice that didn't sound like her own. Merry smiled at the fact that she knew he was there, holding her hand.

"I'm here Kim. Please don't leave. Don't know what I'd do if you did. It would be the same as if I lost Pippin, don't think I could go on." He held her hand tightly to let her know he was still real, as Winter Sickness plays tricks on the mind. He spoke from personal experience.

"I have no intention on leaving Merry." Kim croaked. Kim's throat was red raw and felt like it had been ripped in half. It was torture to talk even the smallest of words. Merry saw that she was in pain as silver tears started to stream down her face.

"Do you want some water? Nod if you do." Merry filled a glass with water from the jug beside her bed and held it near her face waiting for an answer. Kim nodded, tears still falling from her closed eyes.

"Don't try and swallow. Just let it fall down your throat." Merry put his free hand behind her head and lifted it up a fraction while his other guided the glass to Kim's lips so she could drink. He'd take the glass away now and then to let her breath. Then he would ask her if she wanted more. She drank three full glasses of water.

Her fever still burned inside her, never letting up. Merry told Kim about the time he had Winter Sickness, in a bid to tell her that he knew how she felt.

"I was 13 when I caught it. I had been playing out in the pouring rain. I didn't think anything of the running nose I had because it wasn't that big a deal. But that's the thing with the Winter Sickness. At the start it acts like a harmless cold. But then after a night of sleep, it rears its ugly head to plague you.

The next day I couldn't talk or even move. I drifted in and out of dreams and nightmares. I do remember Pippin was with me a lot. I also remember the vile so called cures the Healers gave me. They tasted sometimes of bog water." Merry chuckled when he was a faint smile tug at Kim's cracked lips.

Merry sat there for hours talking in a whisper. Mrs Long Cleave had left ages ago. She knew that Merry would come for her if anything went wrong.

He was now sitting on the bed beside her, still holding her hand. Kim opened her eyes once. To her Merry had been a greyish haze. Merry had looked into her eyes. They were still the deep green seas with their little golden speckles. He felt like he could just look into her eyes for hours on end and not get bored. He was very sad when she closed her eyes again.

At one point Merry felt that she had gone to sleep because she hadn't said anything or done anything in some time. Also her breathing had become deeper than it had been.

He leaned over her and kissed her gently on the lips. She didn't stir she just went on sleeping. Her fever had gone down and she breathed more easily.

He tucked the covers over her and left quietly.

He closed her door behind him. Merry leaned against it sighed. He felt so relieved that her fever had broken and she breathed more easily. It was a clear sign that she was getting better. He looked over near the front door and he saw a small hobbit girls cheeky little smile peeking round the corner. It was Eleanor Gamgee. Merry crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. She giggled and ran towards Merry then flung her small arms around his waist.

"Hello Uncle Merry!" said the little voice.

"Hello Ellie. Your Ma and Da here?" Merry picked her up and gave her a little hug.

"They're sitting with Uncle Pippin beside the fire. Is the pretty lady going to get better?" Merry laughed as he headed towards the sitting room.

"The Pretty Lady? Is that what you call her?" Eleanor with her child sincerity could always see right through Merry. Eleanor waited patiently for the answer to her original question.

"Yes she is getting better."

Eleanor clapped her hands in delight, "Yey!"

Merry carried her through the dusty hall of Cirkhollow and into the sitting room. Where he was, not exactly greeted, but was acknowledged by five pairs of anxious eyes, desperate for any news of Kim.

Pippin looked at Merry with bloodshot eyes. He had obviously been crying a lot since Merry had left him, "How is she?" Pippin voice was once again iced with worry.

Merry smiled, "She's asleep. Her fevers broken and she's breathing a lot easier now."

Everyone took a deep sign of relief while Mrs Long Cleave went to find out if what Merry said was indeed true.

"That is wonderful news!" Merry heard a voice say behind him. When he turned round he saw that it was his mother, "I doubted that she would living in this dusty old hollow hole." Esmi smiled at everyone. Behind her stood other Brandybucks also some Tooks. And to Merry's (and everyone else's) surprise, there stood Loblidea Sackville-Baggins.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Sam. Rosie took his hand.

"Their here to clean up Kim's room a bit and give her a bath. She's been stuck in that bed with only over sized night-gowns to wear."

Sam thought for a moment, "So that's why you insisted on bringing some of your dresses along." Rosie nodded.

"Well ladies. Shall we?" said Esmi as she lead the others to Kim's room. Rosie followed. Leaving the Men in the sitting room.


End file.
